


None of Tommy's Business

by NeroIris



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Minho/Newt centric, Super late New Year's Eve story, Thomas' perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve was the perfect time for blossoming romance, at least that's what Thomas thought. Sure, his friends might not appreciate his meddling, but they'll thank him in the long run. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of Tommy's Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is a SUPER late New Year's Eve fic that I never published! It fits in with the 12 Days universe but can be read alone!  
> Enjoy!

At first Thomas was less than thrilled to hear it was his turn to host the annual New Year’s Eve party because that entailed decorating and making food and buying drinks. But when Teresa pointed out this was the perfect opportunity to get his two pining friends together, he couldn’t get more excited. He’d met Minho freshman year, when they were assigned as roommates. At first the two couldn’t stand each other, but now they were the best of friends. Newt, on the other hand, he’d met through Minho after the two had hit it off in their lit class. Their feelings for each other were obvious to everyone except, perhaps, the two themselves.  


As expected, Teresa was first to arrive, willing to help Thomas put up the last of the decorations. (He’d purposely put it off knowing she’d help, but wouldn’t dare tell her that). Shortly after came Brenda, who’d brought a fancy-looking dessert. Aris and his girlfriend, Rachel, arrived next shortly followed by a very sour looking Gally.  


“What’s your issue?” Thomas asked upon seeing his friend’s angry face.  


“Alby,” he huffed, nodding back at their friend who was shrugging off his coat by the door.  


The dark-skinned boy shrugged, “You’re just pissy because I woke you up.”  


“It’s six in the evening,” Brenda gaped disbelievingly.  


“Just because society tells me I should be awake,” Gally grumbled, heading to the kitchen to find breakfast.  


“Not just society,” interjected Teresa, blocking his path. “We said six and you’re part of the we. And no eating until everyone’s here.”  


Thomas whined at that, “You know Minho’s going to be at least an hour late.”  


“And Newt,” added Teresa. She gave Thomas a knowing look, “Assuming they’re coming together.”  


They weren’t wrong. Shortly after came Frypan (with two piping hot dishes) with Chuck in tow. Meaning they were just waiting on the two blind lovebirds. Newt and Minho arrived a record hour and a half late to a very hungry and therefore grumpy party.  


“We almost ate without you losers,” complained Gally, even though he’d been sneaking chips behind everyone’s back. “What the hell took so long?”  


“Blondie wouldn’t get out of bed,” Minho responded at the same time Newt said, “Minho’s hair.”  


“Ha,” Gally jeered, smirking. “I’m not the only one that sleeps until six!”  


“You are,” Newt responded matter-of-factly. “I was taking a nap because I stayed up until 3 last night working.”  


“You poor thing, grandpa,” Brenda joked as she made her way over to hug the new arrivals.  


The blonde grumbled, “Shut up. Are we eating now?”  


“Yeah, if anything’s still warm.”  


“Don’t give him a hard time, Brenda,” Minho said, leaning around Newt to pull his oldest friend into a hug. “He’s had a long day.”  


“Yeah, I’m sure you wore him out,” she replied with a suggestive wink.  


They both shot her a curious look but she waved them off. Thomas, who had been watching the exchange with interest, took their brief moment of freedom from Brenda to pull Minho into a different room.  


“So,” he began, not quite sure where he was going with this.  


“So what?” The Asian asked, clearly frustrated by the lack of clarity from his friends.  


Thomas coughed awkwardly. “So Newt.”  


“What about him?”  


“Kiss him,” he blurted out without thinking.  


Minho’s eyebrows rose comically. “W-wha-a,” he stammered. “I don’t- what? No!”  


“Why not? It’s New Year’s Eve!”  


“You- what? I’m not so desperate that I’d kiss Newt!”  


“Yeah, heaven forbid you kiss the guy you’ve been pining after for ages.”  


“Have not!” Minho squawked. “And I don’t pine. I’m not a tree.”  


Thomas sighed, “You know what I mean! And I know you’ve liked him since, like, the day you met him!”  


At that moment, Newt popped his head in and both boys went red. He raised one eyebrow in surprise before backing out of the room. As he returned to the kitchen, they heard him shout, “I think I just caught Thomas and Minho about to make out!”  


“Just do it,” Thomas hissed before shoving Minho out of the room to avoid any further suspicion. His friend shot him a death glare but, for once, didn’t argue.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, after they had all stuffed themselves full of ham and chocolate, Thomas cornered Newt as he came out of the bathroom.  


“Uh, hey?” Said the blonde in surprise, still in the process of shaking off his wet hands. “What’s up?”  


“Minho wants to kiss you at midnight,” Thomas said, getting straight to the point, lest they be interrupted.  


Newt looked taken aback. “What? Did he say that?”  


“Well, not exactly.”  


“What did he say?”  


“Technically he said he doesn’t want to kiss you.” At Newt’s confused and hurt face, Thomas rushed on, “But I know he does. He’s in denial.”  


The blonde shook his head, “That’s bloody great for him, but I really don’t need a midnight kiss.”  


“But it’s Minho!”  


“So?” Newt asked with a shrug.  


“So! You love him!”  


Unlike Minho, the statement barely phased Newt. In fact, if it weren’t for the slight blush in his cheeks, Thomas would have been completely fooled.  


Newt recovered with a laugh, “Are you drunk already?”  


“Sober as a- I don’t know. Sober person? That’s beside the point. Will I have to get you drunk to kiss Minho?”  


“It’s not happening, just drop it.”  


“Why not?” Thomas pressed, refusing to give up. “I know you like him, don’t lie to me.”  


Newt shrugged, “I mean, sure. But it’s no big deal, it’s just one night.”  


“The perfect night!”  


“I’ll see you later,” the blonde said, shaking his head as he made his way down the hallway.  


“Just do it!” Thomas shouted after him, exasperated.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the countdown to the New Year started, everyone was a few drinks in and the mood had lightened considerably. Thomas was smashed between Teresa and Frypan, shouting out the numbers as they flashed on the screen. Even Gally seemed to be having a good time, despite his sour start to the evening. Newt and Minho were smashed together on the smallest chair, thanks to Thomas, who had herded everyone into the sitting room and into the appropriate seats before the two could catch up. They didn’t seem to mind, though. Minho’s arm was flung casually around Newt’s shoulders, who was laughing at something Minho had said.  


“5…4” They all counted together with the screen, surprisingly cohesive given the amount of alcohol in the room.  


“3!” Teresa grabbed his hand in hers with a fond smile.  


“2!” Somehow Chuck landed on the floor but his contagious laughter never stopped.  


“1!” He kissed Teresa at the same time that Rachel and Aris kissed. Gally fake gagged and Alby rolled his eyes.  


When he drew back, his hand still in hers, a surprising sight brought a smile to his face. Newt was practically in Minho’s lap, his fingers tangled in the Asian’s hair and their lips moving together slowly. Only when Frypan wolf-whistled did the two break apart, both embarrassed but smiling.  


“I knew it!” Thomas shouted in glee.  


Teresa elbowed him in the ribs, “Don’t ruin the moment!”  


“Too late,” Minho joked while Newt blushed and buried his head in Minho’s shoulder.  


“You’re shitty liars, both of you!”  


“Well maybe if you could keep your nose out of our business!” Minho shot back.  


“But I was right. You’re welcome!”  


“I hate you,” both Minho and Newt said simultaneously. But Thomas knew they were both secretly thankful, just too stubborn to admit it. In fact, if they weren’t so stubborn, they’d already be together. But that’s none of Thomas’ business.


End file.
